Color Bonding
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Tucker is Danny's new slave and is willing to work hard to earn his master's satisfaction. Although, nothing will compare to the friendship and bond the boys share that will last a lifetime.
1. New Master

**This one is taking place during the time of slavery. I wanted to do this, because I thought this would be so interesting to see what would happen if Danny was an owner and Tucker was a slave. This was a really interesting idea that I came up with long ago. I hope you find it interesting too. Review please!!**

Danny was running through the dirt road with the buggies passing by and men on horses. There were rarely women traveling on the backs of horses unless they were traveling with their husbands or men they were courting with.

Danny focused on the road he was traveling on with a hug smile covering his face. Danny was in a hurry to pick up some stuff for his father. It was his mission to make sure things were taken care of at the house.

Finally making it to the market, Danny panted heavily with his two hands on his knees as the clerk looked at him with a greeting smile.

"How may I help you, Danny?" The clerk asked politely.

"Pa wants me to get some rope. The herd at Uncle Bill's farm are getting out of hand."

"Oh, how awful, I hope he gets things settled," said the clerk as he gave Danny the rope he needed. Danny gave him the money he owed and turned around to go on his way.

"Thanks."

"How's your uncle doing anyhow?"

"Good, good. He gets harsh around the slaves, but you know how that turns out. They leave his farm and hit Canada before he can have his chance to put money on them."

The clerk chuckled at Danny's comment and added, "well, I ain't surprised. There are slaves taking that route all over the south. They're like foxes."

"Only, they ain't red," Danny noted, "anyways, I better get to Pa before he throws a fit."

Danny dashed out the door.

"Good day!" the clerk called.

Danny ran across the road right next to a farmland by the town. Danny liked taking that route since this place had a lot of elbow room and didn't have to deal with the crowd. The route was also fun to walk to and from Danny's home.

As Danny tried to balance on the wooden fence, he heard the sound of an ox groaning. This scared Danny pretty bad and almost made him slip.

"Gee, be careful," warned a young slave with two hands on the handles of the plow.

"Sorry, your friend kinda scared me," Danny grinned friendly as he jumped off the fence. "You ain't gonna tell your master about this are ya?"

"Like I even care what he wants. He's always blaming me for everything that goes wrong. One thing after the next. I need to finish by noon or he won't be happy."

"I would say not. If you ask me, he needs to get some ice on that hot head of his."

"Ha, I wish."

"Hey you! Stop talking you lousy piece of filth and start planting!" the slave's master Joe shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the young slave apologized with fear in his eyes.

"No, no, it was my fault sir. I started the talking. I won't do it again," Danny defended.

"Are you teaching me how to treat my slave, kid!?" Joe yelled.

"No, of course not sir, I'm just explaining myself is all."

"Well, if you're so smart, how 'bout you take him with no money on hand! Maybe you can learn to think before you judge!"

"But…"

"TAKE HIM!!! I don't care what cha do with him! He ain't worth the work anyway!" Joe shouted and left before Danny could say anything more.

"Do you have a farm?" the slave asked Danny curiously.

"No, I mean I didn't mean to…" Danny said before the slave embraced him with joy.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You have no idea how much this means to work with you!" the slave grinned happily, "by the way, my name's Tucker."

"Right," Danny said annoyingly as he took Tucker's arms off him. "I'll have to talk to my folks before they can decide if I can keep you or not."

"Please keep me please. I don't want to go back to those Auctions again. Please promise me, please. I'm begging you, please don't send me…" Tucker pleaded.

"OK! OK! I promise I won't send you back," Danny promised, then sighed under his breath. "Follow me, Tucker."

"Thanks, you're the first master to call me Tucker," Tucker smiled as he walked with his, now new master.

Danny and Tucker stepped into the Fenton House. Danny explained to his parents about what happened with Joe and how he just gave his slave through that hot temper of his to Danny. His parents' eyes were widened with such surprise that they only had one more slave to have at their house.

"Danny, I told you not to disturb Joe," Maddie glared.

"I was just trying to take the blame for Tucker and all of a sudden, Joe just yelled at my face and gave Tucker to me."

"Listen, I can help around here, I can cook, clean, and do some outside work. I just don't want to go back to those auctions," Tucker said, but the parents' eyes were focused on Danny.

"So, can I keep him?" Danny asked.

"Well, it will teach you responsibility, very well. Just remember this Danny, he's your slave and you're gonna have to be responsible for him, do I make myself clear?" Jack asked his son with fatherly authority.

"Thanks Pa," Danny smiled brightly as he turned his head to Tucker, "come on Tuck, I'll show ya your room."

The boys walked upstairs into their bedroom. Danny had an extra bed with him in case the Fentons bought another slave in their house.

Danny had never in his life had a slave nor was planning on it either, but he felt sorry for Tucker and decided to keep him. Tucker seemed like a very hard worker from what Danny could tell seeing Tucker working on the plantation.

Tucker grinned and jumped onto his bed as if it was made of cloud.

"Aw man, I get to sleep, on a real bed! This must be a dream come true! Someone pinch me now!" Tucker cried excitedly, then Danny pinch him on the arm, "ow!"

"What, you told me to pinch ya," Danny teased with an evil smirk.

"Oh har," Tucker said annoyingly, "so master, what do you want me to do?"

"Call me Danny, I'm not a king or something."

"Ok Danny, what do you want me to do?"

"Help me get your bed ready. I'm not doing it on my own."

The boys worked together to carry the sheets, blankets, pillow, and extra blankets.

After that was over, Danny decided to have Tucker be some use around the house and gave him a list to be in charge of. Tucker was in charge of cleaning Danny's room, the bathroom, and half the halls. If the Fentons needed help, Tucker was to help them get things done. For Tucker, this was heaven and it was relieving.

Danny sat in his room while Tucker was taking care of the bathroom and thought about what just happened. Danny just got lucky and got a slave, this slave was happy to be living inside his house, and as far as Danny could tell, he liked this slave. He smiled as he crossed his legs on his bed and blew the bangs from his face.

Tucker came inside the room and smiled at his new master.

"Hey Danny, need me to do anything else?" Tucker asked.

"Not much, except being my partner in croquet."

"Wait, you want me to… play?"

"I'm bored and my sister won't play."

"Sure."


	2. Visiting Danny's uncle

**I'm previously at my Aunt's house. I'm going to get some stories in while I'm here. Review please!!**

Danny had Tucker packing Danny's stuff in suitcases. Danny, meanwhile, was helping his parents with the suitcases that needed to be put in the buggy.

It was the time to see Danny's Uncle at his farm. It was a big plantation, about 30 acres of land. Danny's Uncle had over 20 slaves in all and some of them escape from the farm. It was obviously because of the abuse they got from Danny's Uncle.

After Danny put the last suitcase in the back of the buggy, he watched Tucker carry his master's suitcase. Danny's face changed to concern and faced his father.

"Pa, I don't want Uncle Bill to abuse my slave. I don't like the way he treats his own slaves and I know he's gonna do da same with Tucker," Danny told his dad.

"Danny, Billy is not gonna do a thing to Tucker. Just tell him to let you handle your slave. He ain't my brother's slave," Jack ordered Danny as he nodded.

Tucker put Danny's suitcase in the back of the buggy and climbed inside. Danny peeked through the cloth cover and crawled over to Tucker's side.

"Danny, you know you don't have to sit in the back," Jazz said from the front of the buggy.

"I'm fine here and besides, there ain't no room in the front unless you want me to be on your lap," Danny grinned teasingly. Jazz glared and swished the white cloth shut. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

Danny giggled and Tucker showed a short smile. He was able to trust his master enough to know that Danny was fine with laughter. What made Danny different from all the other masters Tucker had was the fact that Danny wanted his slave to work and play. Tucker was not used to that kind of behavior.

The ride probably took about several hours. It was a long ride to Uncle Bill's farm through the dirt road.

Danny had the chance to open the cloth covering to go cloud watching with Tucker. The boys had fun while the ride took long. They also played cards too. Tucker had never played cards in his whole life. Danny was able to teach him a thing or two.

"That was fun," Tucker smiled as Danny got out a book called Frankenstein by Mary Shelley, "what's that?"

"Frankenstein, it just came out and it's really good," Danny smiled and then remembered Tucker couldn't read. "You want to make a deal?"

"What deal?" Tucker questioned.

"You teach me some of that traditional music and star signs that point to the North and I'll teach you how to read," Danny promised.

"Wait, you want me to read?" Tucker questioned with a confused look.

"You're my slave, I can do whatever I want and I want to teach you to read. It'll be fun," Danny grinned. Tucker embraced Danny with the most exciting smile you'd ever see in anybody.

"You got yourself a deal!" Tucker shouted with joy. Danny found himself laughing with excitement.

"We're here!" Jack called as the buggy came to a halt.

Danny and Tucker got out of the buggy with the suitcases in each hand. Jack got out the last suitcase and Maddie rung the doorbell. Uncle Bill answered the door.

"Well, hello Jack, Maddie, Daniel, and Jasmine," Bill Greeted, then noticed Tucker. "I see you got cha selves a new slave huh?"

"Actually, he's my slave," Danny corrected politely.

"All right then, come on in. I'll have my slaves come get the bags," Bill told his family.

"We'll manage," Danny said as he and Tucker went upstairs with the luggage.

"Are you sure?"

"We're good," Danny reassured his uncle as he and Tucker came down to the living room. Danny whispered in Tucker's ear. "If my Uncle is hurting you in anyway, you let me know. Do I make myself clear?"

Tucker nodded, and then followed Danny to the couch. Tucker was confused why Danny would be telling him this.

Uncle Bill and his wife Aunt Lucy took a seat on a chair. Jack sat on the couch next to Danny and Jazz and Maddie sat on the other smiled their best and started chatting.

"So, how're things going, Jacky?" Uncle Bill asked.

"Good, just splendid."

"Good! How did you get this slave, Danny?"

"His name's Tucker and Joe previously had him planting some crops. I was walking on the fence and started talking to Tucker. Joe was pretty upset and was about to whip him when I reassured him that it was my fault. Boy, he was so mad, he told me I could have Tucker. End of story."

"Interesting."

"Poor ol' Joe, he's probably gonna get all stressed, trying to keep up with those slaves," Aunt Lucy commented.

As the ladies started talking about slave owners trying to keep their slaves in place, Tucker looked at Danny and sighed. Danny shrugged and bit both his lips. After the talk, Uncle Bill then looked at Danny for a bit.

"Hey Danny, you mind if I borrow your slave for a while?" Bill asked Danny.

"What do you think, Tucker?" Danny asked his slave.

"You're my master, you decide what happens to me."

"What do you need Tucker to do?" Danny asked his uncle.

"Just some acres needin' to be planted."

"I don't see why not."

Danny looked outside and knew it was miserably hot. Tucker would probably get tired after a while. Danny looked at Uncle Bill.

"Let me handle Tucker. I have my way of handling my slave."

"That's fine," Bill nodded as Danny watched Tucker walk outside.


	3. Work

**This is gonna be one of my favorite scenes. I hope you like this one as much as I do. Review please!!**

Tucker had spent four hours pushing the plow. He knew the job was very hard and tiring, but it would only be as long as Tucker was with Danny's Uncle Bill. Tucker accidently slipped onto the ground with dirt on his face. The ox made a groaning sound.

"Yeah whatever," Tucker glared at the ox.

Sweat dripped on Tucker's face and he used his right hand to wipe the sweat off. Tucker continued to plow the plantation.

While Tucker was pushing the plow, he felt cold icy water being dumped on his head.

"YAHHHHH!!!!!" Tucker screamed. He turned around and saw Danny with a bucket in his hands laughing his head off.

"You thirsty?" Danny asked still laughing.

"A little," Tucker lied, he was actually horribly thirsty. Danny gave Tucker a jug of water to drink out of. He drank almost half of the judge. "Thanks."

"Need help?" Danny asked, looking at how many more acres Tucker had to plow.

"Sure… I guess," Tucker stared in surprise.

"Alright."

Danny and Tucker both grabbed the plow and started plowing together. The other slaves saw this act and started whispering. None of them had ever seen a master help his slave before. This was new to the slaves.

It had been at least three more hours until the boys returned to the house. Maddie looked across the plantation and saw her son and his slave running toward the house all sweaty and dirty. They needed a bath.

"Daniel James Fenton, have you been chasing the cows again?" Maddie glared.

"Mom, I'm not 8," Danny chuckled.

"Well get in the tub, I am not having my son running around looking like a pig."

"Fine Mom, common Tuck, we better get cleaned up."

Tucker nodded with a big smile on his face. Getting cleaned wasn't something new to him compared to the other things Danny did for him.

After bathing, Danny and Tucker were in their room. Danny got out an ABC book he had read when he was young. He went by Tucker and showed him the book.

"A is for apple. A makes the sound ah," Danny read.

"A. is. for. A-pple. A. makes. The. sou-nd. Ah," Tucker repeated.

"B is for Bible. B makes the sound buh."

"B. is. for. Bi-ble. B. makes. The. S-sound. Buh."

"C is for cat. C makes the sound cuh or ssss."

"It makes two different sounds?" Tucker asked amazed.

"A few continents do, but mostly it's the vowels a, e, i, o, u, and sometimes y."

"Y?"

"If y is at the beginning of the word, it's a continent, but if it's at the middle or end, it's a vowel."

"Oh," Tucker nodded. "Why do they make different sounds?"

"It really depends on where the position of the letter, but we'll get to that later. Right now, we're learning the sounds of the letters."

"Fine."

"D is for dog. D makes the sound duh."

"Well duh!" Tucker jokes as the boys started laughing soundly.

Danny taught Tucker to sound the letters A-Z. There were so many questions about the names of the letters and their sounds. Tucker was very interested. He felt like he was lucky to have his master teach him to read. At the same time, Tucker taught Danny different rhythms of African music. This interested Danny a lot.

The next day, Bill asked Tucker to help the other slaves with cleaning the barn, under Danny's permission. He went to work with the other slaves that were doing the job. Tucker knew this life, the life he once had before he became Danny's slave. It was bitter and cruel.

"Hi there, my name is Carl," introduced Carl. He was about a year older then Tucker, about the same height, and wore raggy clothing.

"Tucker."

"Have you ever heard of the Underground Railroad?"

"A little bit. My old friends were trying to get there and ended up being caught by the dogs."

"There's an Underground Railroad right across the lake. I'm gonna go there tonight."

"Good luck."

"You can come too."

"I would, but I like the master I have right now. Even if I was free, I'd have a hard time living on my own. I already lost my folks at the auction."

"Oh. I had seen your master help you with plowin'. Neither of us had seen a master help his slave before. That was somethin'."

"Same here. I don't know why Danny bothers to help me. I guess maybe he likes me or somethin'."

"I wish my master was like that."

"Same here."


	4. About Danny

**Here's the next chapter of Color Bonding. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. I just want everyone to be aware that Danny's Uncle Bill is not the antagonist in this story ok. I hope everyone is clear on that. Review please!!**

About a few days later, the Fentons were on their way back home. Tucker had told Danny about what Carl had said about the Underground Railroad. Danny was excited and interested in Tucker's story. He had heard about the Underground Railroad being a secret hideout for slaves who wanted to be _free. _Only from rumors and never from an actual slave who heard this through mouths of other slaves. Stories of the Underground Railroad also traveled through music and instruments. That was why Danny wanted Tucker to teach him secret rhythms and languages that the slaves used to tell each other where the freedom land was.

Danny looked up at the night sky. He loved the stars beyond the black sky that surrounded the moon.

"Did you know _that right there_ is the big dipper?" Tucker asked, pointing to the stars that was shaping a big dipping spoon.

"Wow," Danny said amazed. "Tucker, I have one question."

"What is it?" Tucker questioned with cocked eyebrows.

"Why are _you_ telling me this stuff. You know, the Underground Railroad, the Big Dipper, and stuff. Are you worried that I might arrest _them_?"

"Everyone else might be worried, if they found out I told _my master_, but I don't see you as that."

"What do you see me as?"

"A brother. You know, a very close friend. Someone who helps me when I need help, someone who cares when I'm down, someone who will stick with me till the end."

Danny rolled his lips into his mouth and stared at the sky.

"I see you that way too. Will we be... brothers from now and forever?"

"I don't see why we can't and of coarse," Tucker smiled brilliantly.

"_We _don't see why, but _others will._ We can't change the colors of our skin. Our friendship might lead to danger."

"Ha! Danger? I've faced danger every time I go to a new farm. _I laugh at the face of danger!_" **I got the last quote in italics from The Lion King.**

Danny smiled and continued to face the sky. It was a matter of time before Danny felt sleepy and dozed off. The sun woke him up the next day and the Fentons were only a few miles away from home. By the time they got there, unpacked their things, and got settled, Danny and Tucker went walking across the street.

The boys continuely enjoyed each other's company and talking. Danny looked ahead and saw a young girl his age at the park. She had a light purple, frilly dress, nice high heeled black boots, white gloves, and a large hat in the same color as her dress with a yellow flower to the side. The girl looked up and waved to Danny. Danny waved back.

"You know her?" Tucker asked.

"Friend from school," Danny explained.

The boys, then saw another young girl, but _this one_ was a colored slave. She had a frilly yellow dress with an orange belt around her waist that tied into a bow, white gloves, a fancy fan in her hand, and black high heeled boots. Tucker gazed at this lovely young lady with glitter in his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't mind at all if you said hi to her," Danny mentioned to his slave. "Or courted."

"I know, I'm more worried about her master."

"Oh Sam, she wouldn't care either."

Danny walked over to the two young girls. He took Sam's hand and barely put his lips to her fingers.

"Hey Sam," Danny greeted.

"Danny, nice to run into you. I heard you got Mighty Joe Young in a bad mood and stole his slave," Sam joked.

"Ha ha, actually, he was angry and gave me Tucker."

"I've heard it all," Sam's slave added.

"And what might your name be?" Tucker asked flirtatiously.

"Valerie."

"Please to meet you, Valerie."

Tucker took Valerie's hand and kissed it like Danny did to Sam's hand.

"I'm warning you Danny. Joe is gonna want his slave back sometime. Maybe not in a million years, seeing how bad his mood's gotten, but _he will,_" Sam warned.

"Over my dead body am I gonna sell Tucker to that filthy, dirty dog!" Danny glared, pointing to Joe's farm.

"Hey, that's what my friends there called him. A dirty dog," Tucker added.

"I also hope you'll watch yourself. I can see you're getting as close to your slave as I am with Valerie. I'm fine, because _we grew up together._ You just bought Tucker. You're gonna be dead meat if _this _gets out."

"It's like Tucker once said, _'I laugh at the face of danger,'_" Danny smirked with crossed arms.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sam muttered.

Danny laughed at Sam's last statement, and then sighed. Sam started smiling and then started walking with Danny through the park.

"You want me to walk you home?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Sam shrugged, then put her hand under Danny's arm.

"They've been courting for how long? When are they gonna start going somewhere?" Valerie complained, throwing her hands in the air.

"Maybe Danny wants to wait a while," Tucker shrugged.

"Ha! They knew each other since five. The only reason they're not boyfriend and girlfriend is because Sam's folks don't like Danny."

"Really? Why, he's really cool?"

"Too nice. It's because Danny hates slave owners."

Tuckers eyes popped open out of his sockets.

"_Danny hates slave owners?_"

"Not Sam, because she treats me like a friend. He believes that slave owners around here treat their slaves like dirt and don't educate them. Danny once saw the Manson's neighbor beat up their slave with a whip and Danny called him a _dog_. The Mansons never wanted to see Danny around their daughter since. The only reason Sam is still with Danny is because she convinced her parents that _they_ were _just friends_."

"Wow, I had no idea. It's no wonder Danny is nicer to me. He doesn't want to be like _them._"

"You're just lucky. You'll never see a master like that."

Tucker already knew that what Valerie told him was true. _He will never find another master like Danny._


	5. Shocking News

**Sorry I took so long to update this story. I was busy with my other fan fictions. It's now Christmas Vacation, so I should have some extra time to do my fan fictions. I'll now continue this story and I hopefully found some ideas. Review please!!**

Tucker was laying on his bed reading Moby Dick. His eyebrows were focused on the words and paragraphs of the book. The black slave was quite interested in the story and grew more closer into the action and adventure. The story had Tucker glued to the book while the door of the bedroom opened. He set the book down.

Danny walked to his bed and laid on his back while facing the ceiling. His face looked very odd and Tucker was aware of this.

"What's on your mind?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, I only let you be my slave to prevent you from being a permanent slave. When you hit 16, I'm freeing you for good," Danny announced, and then turned on his side to face the window.

Tucker sat up on his bed and looked at Danny with a nervous look. He seemed very shaky about being free and out in the world alone.

"But I don't know how to run a house."

Danny turned quickly. He faced Tucker with a deep glare on the front of his face.

"That's a load of crud, Tucker! You can take care of yourself better then any slave owner! Who makes our food!? Who cleans our houses!? Who plants our plantations!? Who harvests our plantations, Tucker? Who!?!"

"The slaves," Tucker muttered.

"Exactly my point. Don't you dare let anybody make you think different. You deserve better then this! You deserve freedom. You deserve to have a wife, raise children, and make a living without slave owners giving you trash!"

Tucker never said a word after that. Danny was right. Tucker could take care of himself easy without any help if it wasn't for the fact that black and white didn't go together. Free black men and women were treated differently. They had freedom, but not complete freedom. They still weren't allowed to vote, but freedom was still something to look forward to. Tucker knew this.

"What's the point. Even if I was free, I still wouldn't have rights to change my stats. I'm black and I'll always be black."

"Then go off. Go to Canada or something. You could even go to Ohio if you wanted to. I'm sure they'll let you have your rights there."

"Yeah, sure. America, _the land of the free_. What a load," Tucker chuckled sarcastically.

Danny sarcastically laughed along with his slave. America was the land for the white men and not the black men. What was up with the statement on the Decoration of Independence _"We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal"_? The whole statement declared to the King of England was a lie. People in this country were taking a stand against this unfair law. It would be a matter of time before a war broke out.

Maddie came into the room and faced Danny. He sat up on his bed and faced her with attention in his expression.

"I need you to get the hammer from the shed," Maddie declared.

"Okay," Danny obeyed and exited out the door.

Danny went to the backyard. He was surrounded by the darkness of night with the only light coming from the lantern in his hand. Danny hated going outside at night, because it was so hard to see when there is no full moon and the only light you have is a torchy fire that can only show you about ten steps ahead. This was especially frustrating when you're looking for a yo-yo that is under a bush. At least the shed could be seen better then under a bush.

The hammer was laying on the table inside the shed. He grabbed it with one hand and exited the room. Danny continued walking a few paces until he heard a sound coming from behind him. His reflexes thought quickly to turn around while the hammer in his hand swung from the back. The back end of the hammer hit the attacker right across the face with two bleeding marks across his right cheek. Danny gasped frightfully and grabbed his attacker by the back of the collar before banging him against the shed. The man did not expect this from Danny.

"What are you doing on this property!?" Danny demanded as the guy quivered his lips. "ANSWER ME!!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a young boy," the man apologized.

"Do I look like I care about what age I am? Why did you attack me!?" Danny asked again.

"It was just for a protest!" The man defended himself. Danny dropped his attacker as an expression of guilt and shame appeared on his face.

Tucker ran towards his master and saw the attacker with the two bloody marks on his cheek. The man looked frightened and pale. It was like he almost made the biggest mistake of his life.

"It's ok Tucker, it was just a protester," Danny muttered.

Tucker furrowed his eyebrows and gave the man a hateful glare.

"What makes you anymore different then _them_," Tucker asked in a low tone.

The man looked surprised and couldn't find an answer to Tucker's question. Danny was still broken about the experience he just faced. Tucker held up a shotgun in his hands and pointed it at the attacker. The man was surprised Tucker was allowed to own a gun or hold one. Danny gave Tucker a nod and walked toward his house. He figured Tucker had this situation under control.

"Why are you just standing there? You have a chance to be free," the man said.

"My master promised to free me when I'm educated enough to take care of myself. A lot of slaves that go on their own without education don't get good jobs."

This knowledge stunned the attacker. The policemen came right at this time to arrest the attacker for trying to murder Danny. He continued to look at Tucker, then Danny, and then back at Tucker. Jack and Maddie were relieved that their son didn't get hurt. Danny still had guilt and shame written on his face. Tucker looked at him and tried to find some ways of cheering his master up.

"When I told him that you were educating me to live on my own, he seemed really surprised. I don't think he expected you to be the type of slave owner that was willing to set me free at a given time."

Danny gave a quaint smile, and then a hug. Jazz sighed before joining the group hug.

The next day, Danny sat under the shady tree reading the Newspaper. Besides the radio, this was the only way to get information since the movies were expensive. Danny scanned through the paper and found a headline that read "Confederacy Government". He read the article and his eyes popped out of his sockets. Danny ran to Sam who was sitting by the lake.

"Sam, check this out," Danny said as he showed Sam the article. She took the Newspaper and read it. "The state is creating their own government. This is worse then I thought."

"It is," Sam agreed as she got up on her feet.

"What is?" Tucker asked with Valerie's hand inside his.

"This state and the other slave states have created their own government. United States is splitting up," Danny explained.

"This is gonna lead to a war, I just know it," Sam claimed.

"I'm afraid so," Valerie agreed.

"As if the war didn't start already," Tucker glared with his arms crossed.

The four friends gave glances, and then sighed deeply. They all knew that it was a matter of time before war would break out. Ever since Abraham Lincoln was elected as the president of United States, the southern states were being threatened over the antislavery protest more and more. Nobody could feel the emotions these four kids were feeling about the separation of their country. It was over slavery, which was wrong to begin with. The cool breeze surrounded the group.


	6. Off to war

**I was bored today, because I woke up earlier then usual. Here is the next chapter to this historical, fictional story. Review please!!**

A month had passed since the news of the United States splitting up. Tucker sat on the porch watching the townspeople passing by. He was thinking about what would happen if the Southerners won or if the _Northerners won_. Just the thought about being free for once. Maybe the education he was taught while living with Danny would help him live on his own. The miracle would be seeing his folks again.

A slave ran across the street to where Tucker was. He looked at the man and nodded.

"Listen, you hear about the war?" The slave asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" Tucker asked with his eyebrows cocked.

"Well, the Union army is letting us Negros join in to fight the Confederates. We can go now and fight for our freedom without these white folks getting the dogs."

Tucker jumped to his feet and ran inside the house as if running from an exploding bomb that was going to blow up at any second.

"DANNY! DANNY! COME DOWN HERE!!"

Danny zoomed downstairs, almost losing his balance, and came right to Tucker's side.

"What is it, Tuck?"

"The Yankees are letting colored people join in to fight for our freedom."

"You're kidding!" Jazz said shockingly as she put down her book that she was reading.

"Danny's the one who jokes, not me."

"Tucker, I know what you're thinking, you should go and fight for your freedom," Danny said.

"You must be insane if you're letting your slave fight against Dad."

"Jazz, shut it!"

"Danny, what do you think will happen if the Union wins?" Tucker asked.

"You'll be free," Danny answered before showing a quaint smile.

Tucker walked upstairs to his room while Danny followed him. They both decided to leave to join the Union Army. They knew they would fight brother against brother. That was the sad part about the Civil war. Danny knew he would be fighting against his uncle and his father who fought for the Confederates. He just hoped that there wouldn't come a point where he had to choose to kill one of them.

Maddie came home from shopping and saw both Danny and Tucker packing their bags. She rubbed her chin while wondering why they would be packing.

"Hey Mom, Tucker and I will be leaving to fight," Danny said.

"Danny, you're fourteen, are you sure you can do this? It's very dangerous fighting a war and what about Tucker? You know they won't let slaves fight."

"Actually, the Union up in the north are letting Negros fight," Tucker told Maddie.

"Oh... well I wish you luck."

Maddie smiled for a second before changing it back to a worried look. Danny and Tucker took their things and left out the door onto the buggy. Danny rode down the dirty streets before he saw Sam in her darker outfit with Valerie behind her. He stopped the buggy and climbed off.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To fight the war."

"Will you be back?"

"I wish I knew."

Valerie climbed up onto the buggy and gave Tucker a kiss on the cheek before climbing down back to Sam's side. Sam grabbed onto Danny and wept on his neck. Sam did not want Danny to leave to anyplace, even if he was going to fight for his country.

"I love you, Danny," Sam cried as Danny lifted her chin.

"As much as I love you."

"I will pray for your return."

Danny kissed Sam passionately on her lips while wiping off her tears. After the kiss, Sam watched her _now boyfriend_ climb back onto his buggy and ride off into the distance. A tear slowly rolled down her and her slave's cheeks while watching the boys travel to fight the war. The question of their return was unknown and, unfortunately, so was everyone else's return. The men who would go off to war.

The two boys traveled for many days. They both went to the North where a few other men were also going to fight for the North. After a few other days, more men started traveling. More and more men that were fighting for the Union started joining in. Some of them were black and some of them were white. There were also ones that were hard to tell if he was black or white.

About two states later, a former slave was walking by and saw Danny and Tucker on the buggy. He paced by them and smiled.

"Where you boys headed to?"

"We're going to fight for the Union," Tucker answered.

"Wait, both you boys?" the Negro man asked in shock. He had never seen a white man and a black man riding together to fight a war. This was new to him.

"Yep."

"Are you going to fight too?" Danny asked.

"Sure am."

"How 'bout a ride?"

The former slave jumped onto the buggy as soon as it stopped. Danny started driving the buggy again and headed up to the Union army.

"By the way, the name's Richard. The day the Union wins is the day the Southerners can kiss their slaves goodbye," Richard smiled brightly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Tucker agreed.


	7. The Army Story

**Here is the next chapter. This is where the action begins. I hope you like the next story, it's getting closer to the climax. Review please!**

Danny and Tucker were both put in different army units since they were of a different color. They had trained for war and fought furiously against the Confederates. The boys faced tragedy in front of their eyes. It was hard to see the people kill the people they knew or grew up with. The hardest part Danny and Tucker faced was death.

Danny hid himself among the trees with his belly on the dirt. His gun was in his arms and he looked around him. If there were any men in gray, he knew to kill. There were two guys in a gray Confederate uniform crawling among the trees. Danny aimed and shot at the soldier in the back before shooting the soldier in the front. A blast of gun shots soared among the trees.

The Union soldiers popped up from the bushes and trees and started shooting the Confederate soldiers who were also popping from trees and bushes.

Danny ducked his head and crawled on his belly inside the bushes. It was a good place to hide despite the fact he was wearing a blue uniform. Danny looked through the aiming hole of the gun and searched for any Confederates to shoot. His only fear was getting himself killed or shot.

Many soldiers were lying in the mud with splatters of blood on themselves. The sight was horrifying.

A Confederate soldier was sneaking behind Danny soundlessly. Danny was shooting several soldiers inside the bush before looking behind him seeing the soldier. He saw only the gray uniform and knew it was a Confederate. He drew his gun and shot the Confederate soldier behind him. It was only after the shot Danny realized who he just shot at. His expression was disoriented.

"Dad," Danny gasped. His dad fell on his front side while gasping for breath.

"Son?" Jack was speechless and his face fell on the grassy ground.

"Common soldier, we're close to winning this battle!" Danny's Commander ordered.

"I just shot my dad!"

"I'm sorry son, but we have to get going."

Danny got up on his feet and ran across the forest. He looked to see the last sight of his father who was lying on the ground. Danny wasn't sure if his father was dead or alive.

That night, Danny wrote a letter to his mother and to Sam. "Dear Sam, the war is bloody and I hate the sight of dead bodies around me and the fear of being one of them. I haven't heard anything from Tucker yet. I'm hoping that he has written a letter to Valerie and that you two know anything going on with Tucker. I love you Sam and hopefully when I come home we can be married. I just hope we can get out of this. Love, Danny."

"Hey, who you writing to?" Tom, a Union soldier, asked.

"My fiancée," Danny answered.

"Ah, you're lucky."

"If this war wasn't going on I would be."

"I heard you shot your Pa. I'm sorry about that."

"No worries."

Danny felt a tense of pain. In a time of war there is no room for any type of pain. If you were not able to move, you were sent to the nurses. If you could move, you get your butt into the battle field to shoot more enemies. Nobody could ever let anything keep them from turning them insane or he might as well die. Danny had to let everyone know what was happening in order to prevent himself from being suicidal.

Tucker never faced the tragedy of killing a loved one since there were no colored Confederate soldiers he saw. If there were it would be out of fear. In war, there was no room for fear. Tucker met some friends and some of the soldiers he had met somewhere. He wrote letters to Valerie.

"Dear Valerie, I haven't heard anything from Danny lately. I'm worried. I hope he's doing okay. I got shot today or almost did anyways. Man, it hurts like heck. The bullet just stung me on the side of my leg. It ripped my uniform, but I wasn't hurt except maybe a little. Every night I think about you and hope that the war will be over and we can get married and have a family. Danny told me that after the war if the Confederates won I was free. I guess we got lucky. I hope to see you again. Love, Tucker."

Tucker showed a smile while writing his letter on the ground. His Commander opened the door of his tent.

"Foley, there's someone who wants to see you!"

"Yes sir."

Tucker exited the tent and saw Danny in front of him. They gave a brotherly hug before sitting on a log.

"I shot my dad a few weeks ago."

"Oh son of a gun."

"I'm not sure if he'll make it."

"I'm so sorry, dude. Well, I don't think we'll hear from Joe anymore. I found him dead on the ground. Don't know who shot him."

"Man, this war is depressing."

"You're telling me."

"When this war's over, I'm going to marry Sam. We'll go to California and maybe start owning a farm."

"I'm marrying Valerie too. We can be neighbors and share a curtain amount of acres. We can be partners or something, you know."

"I'm not sure if anybody would agree to it, Tuck."

"This is a free country, there's no law saying we can't."

Danny and Tucker smiled together as they shook hands. The General, who was white, of Tucker's unite came in front of the two boys.

"You two from the South? I hope you're ready after this war is over. Even if we win, there will be still be a country full of stupid people," The general warned the boys.

"Oh, so you met my uncle," Danny said sarcastically.


	8. The Nursing Story

**I don't want this story to have chapters and chapters talking about the war and I certainly don't want to end up having a really short story. There's going to be more than just the war, so the chapters won't be basically Danny and Tucker facing war. Review please!**

Sam laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Her fiancee was fighting for his dear country while she was lying around doing nothing. This made her feel helpless and depressed. Just thinking about what Danny was doing made her helpless and depressed. If there was a letter from him, Sam would feel a little satisfaction.

Pam went to her daughter's room and gave Sam the letter from Danny. There was also a letter from Tucker to Valerie, but it was more appropriate for the slave owner to deliver the letter to her slave. Pam gave the letters to Sam.

"One is for Valerie. The other one is for you from Danny," Pam informed Sam.

"Thank you," Sam said quietly while taking the letters. "Valerie, it's from Tucker!"

Valerie walked into her master's room and took the letter. She opened it and read it quietly. They both gave each other glances and smiled.

"Danny is fine it seems."

"Same with Tucker besides a bullet that wounded his leg, but he says he's okay. I'm just glad it wasn't his heart," Valerie said happily.

"Those boys are doing nothing but getting themselves into trouble. If anything, those Yankees boys are just gonna die the next day," Pam ranted.

"It doesn't matter. As soon as this war is over and done, Valerie is free and will be married to Tucker," Sam claimed as Pam looked at her daughter in dismay. After a while, Pam walked out of the room.

"I hope so," Valerie said.

The door blasted open and Jazz streamed into the room with tears in her eyes. She grabbed a hold of Sam very tightly like steel cables strapping her to a chair.

"Jazz!"

"It's Dad! He was shot! The doctors are not sure if he's dead or alive!" Jazz cried bitterly. Sam was startled and in shock at the same time.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"The hospital I guess, I don't know!" Jazz continued to cry.

"Danny could be next," Sam said in a whisper as she walked towards the front door.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Pam asked her daughter.

"Danny's father was shot and he could be next. If Danny is to die, I want to be there in any way possible."

"Are you thinking of signing as a nurse to aid the soldiers?" Jazz asked. Before Sam could answer Jazz said, "I'm coming with you!"

"So am I," Valerie said.

"Sam, there is nothing out there than soldiers dying on their death beds. I almost was out of my mind when I aided the men at the 1812 war!" Pam warned Sam.

"You aided those men and I'm aiding these men. I can handle it, mother. I will also have Jazz and Valerie. They will be with me though the worst stress I'll face," Sam promised.

"I trust you, honey," Pam said before watching her daughter leave out the door.

Sam, Jazz, and Valerie went onto the buggy and rode toward the hospitals where nurses and doctors took care of wounded soldiers. Jazz wanted to care for the Confederate Soldiers to search for her father while Sam and Valerie were caring for the Union Soldiers. That was the only time they separated, but Sam was still not alone. Sam worked as a nurse in a local hospital to nurse wounded Union Soldiers to health. Valerie, on the other hand, worked as the cook since that was her special talent.

There was a lot of blood to deal with when it came to nursing. The most important rule in nursing was to do what the doctor tells you. The second most important rule was to make sure you were clean when dealing with a wounded body. Sam watched soldiers become sick and, at times, die. It was the most horrifying scene.

Among all the soldiers, there was no Danny Fenton on the list. This seemed like a good thing since Sam would've been notified if there was a dead or sick soldier. She felt confidence while looking at the patient she was going to take care of. The name was Louis Dave. That seemed like a nice name for a soldier at war.

Sam entered the room where Louis Dave was at. His arm was cut open like a knife and there were blood smears on his face. The soldier looked up at Sam as she took a look at the wound.

"I'm Sam Manson, I'll be your nurse," Sam said.

"Sam Manson huh? You must be Danny's squeeze," Louis whispered. Sam's eyes popped open. She turned toward her patient.

"You heard from Danny? Where is he? How is he?" Sam asked.

"He's cool, hon. Dude fights like a soldier."

Sam smiled as Valerie came through the door with a tray of food. She brought it to Louis and took Sam by the arm and drug her out of the room.

"Sam, Jazz is gonna freak. I heard Danny shot his dad without knowing it was him," Valerie told Sam.

"Oh my lance," Sam said in shock. "Where'd you hear this from?"

"There was this nurse who slept with one of the soldiers and she got the information and told the rest of us girls."

"I wonder if Danny will ever be the same."

"Men are not as emotionally tough as they seem. Now that our men are fighting a war, a lot of them are in emotional distress."

"I'm in emotional distress just by hearing this."

Sam's eyes furrowed and she walked back into Louis' room to bathe him. Valerie sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Jazz was nursing her father since she wanted to know his conditions and if he was going to make it or not. So far, Jack had not woken up and Jazz was getting worried. If it wasn't for the fact that she was at a hospital full of people, she would cry bitterly. Days passed and there was still no sign of Jack waking up from his coma. Jazz wondered if she would ever see her father again.

Finally, Jack woke from his coma. Jazz looked into her father's eyes.

"Dad," Jazz whispered.

"Danny... Oh my gosh, Danny," Jack mumbled in words.

"Danny? Did you see him?" Jazz asked as Jack looked at his daughter with horror that filled his eyes.

"Danny... he shot me and I almost shot him... I almost... killed him."

"Dad stop it! You're gonna be okay!"

Jack didn't say anymore. He was in a deep shock of what he experienced. It didn't matter to Jack if he made it through the hospital, he just wanted to die. Nothing mattered in his mind than wanting his life gone. Jazz was the only person keeping Jack's sanity through his condition.

Jazz went to a quiet place to cry at. Everything at the hospital brought her too much drama to handle. She knew her brother was fighting against her father, but she never would've expected them to almost kill themselves. Jazz clutched onto the grass so tight that her knuckles turned white. She wasn't prepared to care for her father at an emotional breakdown. She was a nurse not a shrink!

Jazz got up on her feet and walked slowly back to her father. Jack was staring up at the ceiling while Jazz held her father's hand. She knew just being there for her dad will help him. Jack looked at his daughter and gave a quaint smile.

"Dad, I want you to do me a favor," Jazz said.

"What do you want me to do, Jazzy?" Jack asked.

"Don't hold your emotions in. I've noticed that when a soldier cries, they usually get better quicker."

"A man never cries."

"Dad, you're in emotional distress. I know men usually don't cry, but this will help you, trust me."

Jack nodded. Jazz hugged her dad as streams of tears ran down his cheeks. Jack didn't just cry, he wept bitterly. Weeping actually did help him just like Jazz said it would.


	9. There is Still Hope

**I thought the story would be great if I added Sam's story during the war. I will get back to Danny in this chapter soon, but there is stuff that happens with Sam. Review please!**

Sam was in the middle of wrapping a bandage around Bob, a Union Soldier who was wounded in battle. She couldn't help, but think about Danny and wonder if he was doing okay. The war was getting more dramatic by the hour. There were soldiers who lost their buddies or realized they shot their buddies. There was a chance a soldier could shoot their brother without even knowing it was them.

Valerie came to bring Bob his food before taking Sam outside the room.

"I haven't heard anything from Danny, but Tucker, I heard, needed a bandage replaced for his wound on the side. One of the nurses said he was fighting like a mad man," Valerie told Sam. She nodded before sighing deeply.

"I wish I could see Danny again. I know he's doing ok, but I miss him so much," Sam said as Valerie walked to her friend's side.

"I know how you feel. Both our fiancees are fighting a war that is non-ending. The worst part is that we don't know where they are or what they're doing. For all we know, our loved ones are probably sick from some sort of fever."

"It will be forever before this war ever ends."

The war was indeed taking a long time. Nobody was sure how long the war would last or when it will end. Many tears were shed and many lives were taken. Danny and Tucker were still fighting with everything they had. Even _they_ shed some tears.

Jack recovered from his wound, but he did not have the mental ability to return to the field. Jack was making weapons for the Confederate Soldiers and Jazz would visit her father sometimes. They worried about Danny and wondered if he was dead or alive. There was no telling where he was. Danny was a Union Soldier and being Confederates, they never heard any information from their enemies. The only information the Confederates had from the Union was if they lost or won a battle.

After a year passed, Danny's friend Tom was shot about three times. Danny heard his friend was sent to the hospital where the Union Soldiers were treated. When Danny had the time, he went to visit Tom. Tom was wrapped in bandages around his waist and left leg.

"Hey Danny," Tom greeted his friend.

"How's it going?" Danny asked.

"It's going," Tom answered before his nurse Sam came with a cup of medicine. When she saw Danny, she put the cup on a nearby table and ran to his arms.

"Oh my gosh, Danny," Sam cried. Danny held his fiancee in his arms and kissed her.

"Sam, I'm so glad to see your face."

"I missed you so much!"

"My nurse is your fiancee? I hope I don't get beaten up," Tom teased as Danny started laughing while holding Sam.

"Don't worry, dude. I know Sam's faithful."

Sam leaned her head against Danny's chest with a lovely smile. Danny moved his hand gently on Sam's head.

"Did you hear anything from Tucker?" Sam asked as Danny's expression changed.

"Sort've. Tucker and the rest tor up South Carolina, that's all I know."

"Is he ok?" Sam asked.

"He's fine."

"Valerie will be pleased."

Danny stayed with Sam for several minutes before going back into the battlefield. The forests turned into a bloody field. If anybody, who has never seen so much blood in his life, saw this they would never be the same. Danny, after almost killing his own father, was able to learn that at a time of war the only thing you can do is fight. He was fighting, not only for the slaves' freedom, but for Tucker's sake. Tucker is and will always be his friend. Danny couldn't fight for the Confederates or he'd be fighting against his own friend.

The war would continue for several more years. Danny would visit Sam once and a while. One time he was wounded on the leg for two months. Sam was his nurse and Valerie brought him food. After feeling well, Danny went back into the battlefield. Tucker had some wounds too, but just like Danny he went back into the battlefield after feeling well. Valerie continued to feed the wounded soldiers and Sam continued to nurse the wounded soldiers back to health. Neither of the four had ever heard from Jazz or Jack.

Jazz continued to nurse Confederate Soldiers to health. She questioned in her head of her brother. Jazz had not heard of Danny since the war. It did not matter which side will win the war, it only mattered who was alive and who was dead. Jazz wanted to know if Danny was dead or alive. If she didn't, there was no telling what was happening to Danny. There was no telling if anybody was going to make it through the war or not.

Jack noticed his daughter being lost in thought. Jack knew Jazz was worried about Danny and wondering what's happened to him.

"Danny will be fine," Jack promised as Jazz looked at him sadly.

"Did I do the right thing by being a nurse for the Confederates?" Jazz asked.

"I wouldn't have done anything different. If anybody did wrong it is me. Danny chose to be with the Union, because he was doing what he believed was right. I chose the Confederate side for selfish reasons. Your brother is the most selfless person I've met."

Jazz smiled before hugging her father tightly. There was still hope for Danny yet. _There was still hope._


	10. The Long Journey

**This story is almost done. I know it's not as long as fifteen chapters or something, but I've tried to make it longer. You can only do what cha can. Review please!**

Tucker was sitting on a log for the longest day. All the other African American soldiers were talking, resting, or just wondering when the war would end. It had been five years since the war started and it seemed to never end. There were wars that they succeeded and wars they lost. There was no telling if the Union would win or lose.

The captain walked over to the soldiers with an emotionless look on his face. His face lifted up and every soldier looked straight towards their captain.

"Congratulations, you boys are free," the captain announced. The Union had won the war.

Every soldier screamed and shouted as loudly as they could. They had won the war and everyone could return home to their loved ones or _find their loved ones_. Tucker smiled and packed up to go to the only place he called home. He went onto his buggy and was driving on his way back south. His smile was quaint and his eyes were bright.

Jack and Jazz had just returned home from the war. Though they lost, they were happy to be back home safe and sound. Jack was the first person to see Tucker on his buggy returning back to the Fenton Home. He parked by the house.

Tucker had changed since the last Jack had seen him. Tucker was very tall for one thing, his arms and legs have grown buff from the war, he had grown a mustache, and his face showed a little emotion. Jack didn't have emotion either, there were trials that were _unsolved _and that he had to live with for the rest of his life. There were _things _Jack regretted and could never forgive himself for. He was still glad to see Tucker again.

"Hey! What brings you here? You're a free man now!" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'm here to pick up my fiancee and I'm waiting for Danny. We're going to California. I heard there was a huge amount of gold there," Tucker said with a quaint smile.

"I heard that too," Jack agreed with the same smile.

Jack and Tucker heard a buggy that belonged to Danny. He had also grown tall. He wasn't as buff as Tucker was, but he had grown strong. Danny had grown a short beard around his face. He didn't show much emotion. He had just returned from a long war that lasted almost over five years. He and Tucker were nineteen years old.

"Hey Dad," Danny greeted as they both have a bear hug. "I thought I... you know."

"Danny, let's not talk about _it_, ok," Jack said as Danny nodded.

"Did Tucker tell you about us going to California?"

"He did. Your mother and I will arrange the wedding. Do you mind if you and Tucker are married in the same wedding. Jazz said you wouldn't mind and that it would set Tucker up."

"Of coarse! We'll be traveling together anyway."

Tucker smiled brightly for the first time since the war. The wedding was to be right before the two couples started their move. The journey was expected to be long and the boys wanted to start right away as soon as possible. Sam and Valerie were thinking the same thing. The two families planned the wedding, even though Pam and Jeremy didn't like a _mixed _wedding. The wedding was settled and Jeremy agreed it was time for his daughter to be married since Sam was getting older and all the other girls her age were married already.

The church was small with all the seats filled with families and friends. The pastor stood on the pulpit with Danny on the left and Tucker on the right. The boys smiled as the organ was playing wedding songs. There were no bride's maids since the boys tried to make the wedding as cheap as possible. There was a long journey to the west and the wedding had to be quick.

Sam and Valerie walked together on the isle with their dresses white as snow. Their vale was covering their faces and reached down to their knees. Jeremy was between the girls his arm for each girl. Valerie lost her parents at the age of five at the auction and wanted Sam's father to lead her to the groom. The brides went up to the man they were to be married to. There were traditional vows the brides and grooms had to make before the final vow.

"Will you Danny Fenton take Sam Manson and will you Tucker Foley take Valerie Gray to be your wedded wife?"

"I do," Danny and Tucker said at the same time.

"Will you Sam Manson take Danny Fenton and will you Valerie Gray take Tucker Foley to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," Sam and Valerie said at the same time.

"I pronounce you four as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Danny and Tucker kissed their brides. The two couples were now newly weds and left the church onto a traveling horse and carriage. It was enough to fit four people, so Tucker and Danny were on the front while their brides were in the back. Their travel was very long. The journey was to go from Virginia to California and that would be several states plus territories away. The newly weds would have to sleep inside the buggy since they were far into the country unless they found a nearby town with an inn. Their journey was still very long.

When the group was in Kansas, they happened to have stopped by a small town to rest for the night. Danny sighed deeply while he was lying on his bed. Sam brushed her hand through his thick black hair with a quaint smile. Tucker, on the other hand, was sound asleep on the bed in the other room. His snore was so loud, a person could hear it three rooms away. Sam started chuckling a little as Danny started smiling.

"The slaves maybe free, but they're not free from waking everyone else up," Danny joked as Sam chuckled a little bit more loudly.

"I wonder how Valerie can sleep through that," Sam said.

"Because Tucker, compared to you, is a lot easier to sleep with," Danny teased as Sam stuffed a pillow at her husband.

"You stop that, I do not snore!"

"Yes, you do. The hotel managers had to go to the barn in order to get any sleep at all."

Sam, then started swinging the pillow on Danny's face as Danny took his wife's arms and slammed her on the bed before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I love you, honey," Danny said before kissing Sam again.

"I love you too," Sam replied.

"Since Tucker and Valerie are sleeping, how about we get a little _cozy_?"

"I never thought you'd ask."

Danny and Sam covered themselves under the blankets. Sam's dress started peeking from under the blankets before Danny's pants and shirt. The blankets were continually moving while Danny and Sam giggled soundly.


	11. Epilogue: The Return

**This is the last story. The final Epilogue! I hope you liked this story and like the next story I will do. Review please!**

In the countryside of California there was a man and a woman. They were African American and had been freed from slavery only four years ago. They had been looking for their child during those four years and now were close to finally seeing their son again. It seemed like yesterday these two had seen the last of their son at the auction when he was sold to a rich farmer named Joe. The look on their boy's face was filled with anger and fright.

The man walked over to the door of the former slave owner of his child. He would know where his little boy was. The man knocked on the door as he saw a tall young man answer it. He had black hair, blue eyes, and a very happy face.

"Yes?" Danny greeted the two strangers.

"We heard that you're the former owner of our son, Tucker. Do you happen to know where he is?" Mr. Foley asked Danny.

Danny's expression changed. Danny nodded and went back inside his house after saying, "hold on for one sec."

Mr. and Mrs. Foley stood by the door waiting for about a minute or two before seeing the door open again. This time, someone else opened the door. It was a tall black male with a mustache, overalls, and a shocking expression. The parents knew this man was their son. A second later, a little black girl at three years old ran to his side.

"Hello, my name is Tiffani. Over there is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Carl," Tiffani greeted while pointing at a little white boy who was also three years old. He smiled with his bright violet eyes.

"Hello," Carl greeted.

"Mother, Father," Tucker said without emotion. He hugged his parents tightly with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Do you still work for him?" Mrs. Foley asked her son.

"Oh no. We're neighbors. I came over for a visit before you two came," Tucker explained as his parents nodded.

"How 'bout you two come in? My wife is cooking supper," Danny invited the Foley's. They nodded and came inside the house.

The parents greeted Tucker's wife and even had a chance to play with Tiffani and Carl. For the first time in the parents' lives, they had discovered the bond of two friends despite the color of their skin.


End file.
